


STARKER WEEK 2020

by ekjelootsuho, the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekjelootsuho/pseuds/ekjelootsuho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Bueno, podran encontrar toda la week aca en AO3 :)
Relationships: One sided Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Día 1- Ángel Guardián

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1 - Ángel Guardián

Y moodboard de la historia :)

* * *

La vida podía sorprendernos de muchísimas maneras. Pero lo que le pasó a Tony Stark era digno de una película

Podríamos definirlo como un hombre egoísta, materialista y ruin. Pero nada más alejado de la verdad: también era un mujeriego sin remedio. Rompía el corazón de las mujeres sin pensarlo, maltrataba a todos sus empleados como si de sirvientes se tratase, apenas se preocupaba por sus amigos. Podríamos decir que tenía todo y a la vez nada. Hasta que un día, llegó a su mansión y se encontró con una sorpresa.

En su sillón se encontraba un chico leyendo un libro. Le impactó su aspecto: era delgado, pálido, sus rizos eran de un color chocolate y poseía una belleza muy pura. Le llamó la atención que este solo vestía de blanco.

Tony carraspeó y se acercó a él, confundido.

  * ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Un fan o algo así?



El joven rio fresco, precia tranquilo, no como un intruso descubierto infraganti. Esto intrigó más a Tony.

  * Usted no me conoce, pero yo sí. Soy, Peter, señor Stark.



Le estiró la mano, pero Tony no correspondió el saludo.

  * ¿Qué haces aquí?



El intruso rio levemente.

  * ¿Me creería si se lo digo?



Tony asintió, dubitativo.

  * Pues… su ángel guardián señor. Mire – y al darse la vuelta, mostró un par de alas blancas y plumosas en su espalda.
  * ¿C-Como no sé qué eres un loco disfrazado? – espetó asombrado.



Otra risa jovial.

  * ¿Un loco disfrazado podría hacer… esto?



Desafiante, Peter juntó sus manos y al separarlas, salió una paloma blanca volando lejos. Tony se quedó perplejo, pero aun así insistía en ser realista.

  * T-Tal vez eres un mago.



Mirándolo fijo, empezó a volar con sus alas.

  * ¿Un mago haría eso? – respondió, volviendo al suelo - Además, sé todo sobre usted. Le conozco desde que nació prácticamente, y siempre lo he cuidado.



Tony le miró suspirando para luego cubrirse el rostro, angustiado.

  * Debo estar delirando, no puedes ser real. Tal vez bebí demasiado o me pusieron algo en el café.
  * ¡Soy muy real señor Stark!



Agotado, tomó asiento en el sillón.

  * Supongamos que te creo… ¿Cómo entraste aquí?
  * Puedo entrar a donde quiera cuando quiera, pero eso no es lo importante. Vengo por usted.



No pudo evitar arquear una ceja

  * ¿Qué?



El joven se sentó a su lado y le miró intensamente.

  * ¿Nunca pensó que su vida vale para más?
  * ¿De qué hablas?



Peter suspiró.

  * Su vida solo es fiesta, mujeres y dinero. ¿Acaso nunca pensó que puede haber algo más?



Tony le miró levemente molesto.

  * ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Quién eres para mandarme y decirme que hacer?
  * Solo digo que es un hombre con mucho potencial, y… lo está desperdiciando en cosas sin valor. Podría ser un héroe, alguien a quien admirar.



El millonario se dirigió a servirse una copa para intentar relajarse un poco.

  * Todos me admiran, niño. No hay nadie que no desee estar en mi lugar, nadie que no desee ser como yo.



El chico reposó su mentón sobre su mano.

  * ¿Eso cree?
  * No lo creo – se defendió Tony – Lo sé. Así que dime, “ángel” … ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué me haga sacerdote? ¿Qué me ponga a rezar todas las mañanas? ¿Qué buscas exactamente?
  * ¡Pues que cambie! No puede ser así, yo sé que debajo de esa fachada de Playboy cínico y materialista, es un buen hombre.



Tony rio sin ganas, a la vez que seguía bebiendo.

  * Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, niño. Y sigue esperando, no voy a volverme la madre Teresa de la noche a la mañana.



Peter hizo un puchero, y se tronó los dedos.

  * Bien, eso veremos…



De repente, la puerta sonó y alguien entró.

  * ¿Tony?



Era Pepper, su exnovia y vicepresidenta ejecutiva. La rubia se veía algo cansada y traía una carpeta consigo.

  * ¡Ah, Pep!



Tony se acercó para abrazarla, confundiendo a la mujer quien se quedó dura en su lugar.

  * ¿Qué te pasa? No andarás borracho a esta hora ¿no? – le espetó, mirando a la botella sobre la mesa.



El hombre negó con la cabeza y apuntó al joven misterioso.

  * ¡Míralo Pepper! ¡Me ha estado volviendo loco desde que llegué!



La mujer miró a todos lados, confusa.

  * ¿Mirar a quién?
  * ¡Al chico disfrazado!



Pepper enarcó una ceja, pensando que era una broma.

  * ¿Qué chico disfrazado? ¡No hay nadie más aquí, Tony!



Fue así que el ángel rio con ganas mientras se sentaba en un sillón

  * Si sabía que nadie puede verme ni oírme además de usted ¿No? ¡Está quedando como un loco! Si sigue así, terminará en un hospital psiquiátrico.



Tony le miro incrédulo, pero recobró la compostura como pudo.

  * D-Disculpa. Creí ver a alguien, solo estoy cansado.



Pepper se encogió de hombros, ignorando lo sucedido, y le empezó a mostrar cosas de su carpeta para que este revise. Tony fingía escucharla, pero miraba de reojo a Peter, quien le sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

*

Fue si como siete días pasaron, y Peter no dejó de estar junto a Tony, hablándole y molestando. Aquella voz chillona a todas horas del día lo estaba volviendo prácticamente loco. Primero intentó con ignorarlo, ya que pensó que así lo espantaría y porque también se terminaría aburriendo, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas. Peter se esforzaba cada vez más en molestar a Tony para que este lo contestara, y fue una noche que por fin logró su cometido.

  * Si te dirijo la palabra – le dijo ya harto una noche a las tres de la mañana - ¿Dejarás de chocar los sartenes junto a mi oído?
  * ¡Si! – respondió este, arrojando los cacharros a un lado.
  * Ugh – bufó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¡Dimelo!
  * Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Mañana podría donar un cheque a la caridad ¿No cree?



Tony le miro sin gracia.

  * ¿Estas bromeando? No voy a darle mi dinero a unos mocosos huérfanos o a algunos pobres de la call-



Pero una mirada divertida lo aterró.

  * ¡Es una lástima! Tendré que tocar la trompeta toda la noche…
  * ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! – le rogó Tony de rodillas en su cama. Peter sonrio como un diablo lo haría.
  * ¿Y entonces?
  * Lo… lo haré – accedió Tony de mala gana – Pero por favor déjame dormir.
  * Es un trato – le prometió Peter – Descanse, señor Stark.



Por fin, tendría una noche de paz. Pero lo que le esperaba mañana no lo dejaba descansar del todo…

**

  * Y por eso he decidido donar un millón de dólares al orfanato Rose –



Fue recibido con miles de aplausos, a los cuales correspondió con una falsa sonrisa. De seguro pensaban que había perdido la cabeza por completo. Fue a hablar con el director del orfanato cuando sintió que alguien le tironeaba del traje. Al bajar la vista, vio que era un pequeño niño de cabello rubio. Tony se agachó para estar a su altura.

  * ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó casi dulcemente.
  * Harley – respondió el niño – Quería agradecerle, señor Stark. ¡Usted es muy bueno!



Este le regaló un pequeño ramo de flores antes de irse con los demás niños. Tony se quedó mirándolas, pensativo.

  * ¿Lo ve, señor? – le dijo Peter quien estaba a su lado – Ya está empezando a cambiar, aunque no se dé cuenta.



Tony no respondió y simplemente se fue, pero aquellas palabras seguirían resonando en su mente.

***

Poco a poco, con el pasar de los meses, Tony logró acostumbrarse a la pesada presencia del muchacho a su lado. Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. Era parecido a tener un amigo imaginario, aunque debía reconocer que Peter le había hecho reflexionar sobre su vida¿Y si de verdad era un idiota? ¿Y mal agradecido?

El chico le asesoraba bastante, como aquella vez que le dieron un café con crema cuando él había pedido que sea negro y sin azúcar. Sus empleados se esperaban de todo: gritos, que derramara el café al piso y un despido inmediato. Pero se sorprendieron al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Está bien – respondió Tony – Muchas gracias por molestarse.

O como esa vez que una chica con la que había salido vino a buscarlo a su oficina. Normalmente, habría llamado a los de seguridad para que se la lleven. Pero Peter le habría hecho la vida imposible, así que tuvo que hablar con ella.

  * Sé amable – le dijo el muchacho mientras leía un libro en un sillón – Y honesto. Piensa que esa pobre chica está enamorada de ti.
  * Si mamá – contestó Tony, arreglándose la corbata para encontrarse con ella.



Intentó rechazarla de la forma más amable posible. Se notaba su tristeza, pero al menos pareció apreciar su honestidad. Tony aun así no podía admitir que la razón de su rechazo se debía a que ya amaba a alguien más. Pero… no podía decirle a Peter lo que le pasaba, ya que el mismo aún se cuestionaba su existencia. Aun así, amar no es pecado. Y podía permitírselo.

Todos notaban estos cambios repentinos. Pepper y Happy no comprendían la súbita amabilidad del hombre tan hostil y sarcástico. Estaba irreconocible: era amable, se disculpaba, atendía a eventos de caridad y hasta vivía haciendo aumentos y regalos a sus empleados. Era como un hombre nuevo.

Pero no sabían que había un ángel detrás de todo esto.

***

  * ¿Y qué harás cuando termines conmigo? – le preguntó Tony a Peter mientras se lavaba los dientes.
  * Pues… volveré al cielo supongo.



En sus ojos pudo verse reflejado el miedo.

  * ¿No te volveré a ver?
  * Tal vez si – respondió el joven, y al verlo se rio - ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaras?
  * Pues… un poco – confesó Tony bajando la mirada – Desde que estas aquí, me siento menos solo, la vida es distinta.



Peter le palmeo el hombre antes de abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al hombre por la súbita muestra de cariño.

  * ¡El cambio es bueno, señor Stark! Siempre se puede ser mejor.



Sonrió y correspondió al afecto. Peter tenía razón, mejorar como persona tal vez era lo que hacía falta en su vida.

****

Poco a poco, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del ángel junto a él. Peter era dulce y amable, enseñándole a ser mejor persona, mas empatico y atento con la gente de su alrededor. Como aquella vez en restaurant, la mesera había derramado sin querer algo de vino sobre la camisa de Tony y este, normalmente, le hubiera dicho de todo y hasta había hecho que la despidan. Pero sin la necesidad de Peter, el mismo se ocupó de la situación. Miró a la empleada, que temblaba del miedo al ver a quien le había derramado vino, y se sorprendio al recibir una sonrisa.

  * Está bien – le dijo, calmado – Fue un accidente. No te preocupes.



La joven volvió a disculparse, pero Tony volvió a decirle que no era necesario, y encima le dejo una propina más que excelente. Mientras volvía a casa, recibió una sonrisa por parte de Peter.

  * Señor Stark… ¡Estoy orgulloso de usted!



Tony rio levemente.

  * ¿De verdad?



El joven sonrió, y sin medio aviso le besó la mejilla, a modo de felicitación.

  * ¡De verdad!



Tony se acarició la mejilla, sonrojándose levemente. Tal vez… tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto.

****

Fue un día que nada volvería a ser igual.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente hacia el Central Park, para tener una tarde amena tranquila.

Caminaban, reían, y hablaban. Hasta que… unos gritos interrumpieron su charla. Tony vio como un auto venia a gran velocidad y un niño cruzaba la calle jugando. Una mujer gritaba desesperada y corriendo hacia él, aunque demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo

  * ¡Mi hijo! – gritó la madre del pequeño, pero este no la escuchó.



Tony no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su rescate. 

  * ¡Tony! – gritó el muchacho desesperado.



Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El hombre, cual héroe, empujó al niño para alejarlo del peligro, y recibió el impacto de aquel auto. Fue lanzado varios metros más lejos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo entendía el dolor. Comenzó a desvanecerse, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Peter, alterada y llamando por su nombre…

Las luces de la ventana lo fueron despertando poco a poco. Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, lleno de vendas y conectado a varias máquinas. Pero vivo, al fin y al cabo.

Sobre la mesa a su lado había varias flores, cartas y regalos. Hacia el otro lado, se encontraba Peter, quien le miraba alegre.

  * ¡Despertó!



Un abrazo lo sorprendió, y Tony correspondió, feliz de tenerlo tan cerca. Inhaló la dulce esencia angelical.

  * Peter… ¿Qué…?
  * Fue atropellado – le explicó – Salvó a ese niño de la muerte, y estuvo inconsciente desde ayer. Pero despertó por fin – finalizó el joven, feliz.
  * Oh… tuve suerte entonces - le dijo sonriendo – Con mi ángel guardián siempre cerca, siempre puedo sentirme seguro.



Pero fue ahí que Peter le miró con una expresión triste.

  * Señor Stark… debo decirle la verdad…



De repente se veía nervioso, pero Tony le dejo continuar.

  * Debería haberlo dicho desde el principio, pero no sabía como hacerlo – comenzó, nervioso y culpable - Yo… yo no soy su ángel guardián – su mirada se oscureció, y esto puso nervioso a Tony.
  * ¿Qué… que eres Peter?



Otro suspiro antes de la confesión.

  * Soy el ángel de la muerte – confesó con seriedad, dejando a Tony perplejo - Y en realidad había venido a por su alma. Pero… vi potencial en usted, por eso insistí tanto en hacerlo cambiar. Y fue este último acto heroico que me lo demostró – una sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro - Ya es una buena persona. Y he decidido perdonarle la vida ¡Pero debe continuar así!



A pesar de la súbita revelación, Tony no pudo evitar darle importancia a sus más básicos deseos.

  * ¿Que… que pasará ahora? ¿Te iras?
  * Lamentablemente, si – le confirmó acariciando su cabello con parsimonia.
  * ¿Qué haré sin ti a mi lado?



Tony no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima mientras sostenía la mano del ángel, quien la acreció.

  * Usted ya sabe qué hacer, le enseñé todo lo que debe saber – de repente se le acercó y tomó su rostro –Adiós, Tony… volveremos a vernos algún día. Sé bueno.



Un dulce beso en los labios, antes de desaparecer. Tony se acarició los labios, aquel beso podría significar su fin viniendo del ángel de la muerte. Pero no, fue un beso de amor. De amor y gratitud.

El más feliz de su vida.

****

En los años siguientes, Tony mantuvo su compromiso con el ángel: siguió siendo un buen hombre, donando continuamente a la caridad y ofreciendo su ayuda a quienes lo necesitasen. Esperaba que cuando llegue el dia de su muerte, fuera Peter quien viniera a buscarlo para llevárselo al cielo. Y por fin, estar juntos de nuevo…

* * *


	2. Día 2: Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil y un gracias a Perla Regina por ser mi beta! Love you amoreee

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo. Apenas podía mantenerse erguido, podía notar que tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo. Fue recibido con abrazos y llanto.

-¿Q-Que pasó?

Bruce se acercó a él y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-La misión salió muy mal, Tones. Mientras salvabas a una familia, uno de los enemigos te dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¡Pero por suerte estás bien! Tu armadura te protegió lo suficiente el resto del cuerpo.

-Menos mal – jadeó, cansado tratando de recrear aquel heroico acto que supuestamente había cometido y fue ahí que notó una banda dorada en su dedo— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy casado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué me dejaron hacer eso, eh? ¡Creí que eran mis mejores amigos!

Todos se miraron incomodos. Pensaban que Tony podría estar bromeando, pero la confusión del hombre se veía bastante real. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que al fin, aquella valiente mujer dio un paso al frente y habló por todos.

-¿No recuerdas? – preguntó Pepper preocupada y sentándose a su lado en la camilla.

-¿Me casé contigo?—preguntó él mientras sentía que en serio, había estropeado las cosas.

-¡No! ¡No tienes tanta suerte, Tony! ¡Nunca lo hubiera permitido! —dijo Pepper ligeramente indignada.

Fue ahí que Peter entró, en el peor momento y completamente ilusionado, pero fue recibido con una mirada confusa mientras se acercaba a tratar de besar a Tony. Este se alejó de él cuando lo vio acercarse.

-¿Quién es este niño y por qué no le han enseñado modales? ¿Por qué quiso besarme? ¿Es un… cómo les dicen… “fanboy”?

El chico sintió que el tiempo se paraba y sus ojos se humedecían, pero los ojos de Tony seguían sin reconocerlo. De repente, arqueó sus cejas.

-No me digas que… tú eres mi hijo—dijo temiendo que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo inconsciente y que quizá eso explicaba aquella súbita muestra de afecto.

Peter negó lentamente con la cabeza horrorizado, sin saber qué había sucedido con Tony.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te recuerdo de alguna manera? ¿Eras mi asistente o algo así?

Todos se miraron entre sí y la tensión fue evidente.

-Sí – contesto el joven, tomando la palabra por primera vez e impresionando a todos. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando – Así es Señor Stark, soy su asistente. Me llamo Peter – su voz sonaba rasposa, como si quisiera llorar.

-Peter… - murmuró Tony, como queriendo decir algo más.

-D-Debo hablar con Peter – se excusó Pepper – Para… para explicarle lo que tiene que hacer mientras te recuperas, espérame.

La mujer tomó al chico del brazo y se lo llevó a un pasillo aislado, lejos de la habitación del hombre para que este no escuchase.

-¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!—le preguntó ella.

-¡N-No lo sé! – confesó el chico angustiado – Yo… yo solo respondí lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Viste como me miraba, no podía decirle la verdad. Él no me recuerda – murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mujer lo vio con pena y acarició su cabello con aire maternal, para luego darle un pañuelo con el cual secarse las lágrimas.

-No sé por qué te ha olvidado, Pete. Pero pronto te recordará. Yo lo sé. 

Fue en ese momento que apareció el doctor de Tony, Stephen Strange. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de hospital.

-Peter, ven conmigo. Debemos hablar en privado de inmediato.

Pepper le dio un abrazo y lo dejó marchar. El hombre lo llevó a su oficina y cerró la puerta para tener más privacidad. Le ofreció un café, pero Peter lo rechazó.

\- Veo que ya te encontraste con el y ya viste qué fue lo que pasó…

Peter sollozó. Entonces Strange le ofreció un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y este aceptó.

\- ¡No me recuerda! – exclamó roto en llanto - ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!

Strange se aclaró la garganta y juntó sus manos.

-Existen casos de personas con amnesia que olvidan a sus parejas – fue ahí que el doctor suspiró profundamente, como juntando fuerzas para continuar –. Él podría recuperar la memoria parcialmente, por completo… o tal vez nunca.

Más lagrimas se derramaron.

\- Debemos ser pacientes, el mejorará. Y, si no, siempre pueden volver a conocerse.

-¡Pero usted no entiende doctor! – espetó el muchacho – Tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos… ¡No puedo hacer como que nunca sucedieron!

Stephen intentó consolarlo, pero no había caso.

-Tan solo sigue con tu mentira. Juega al asistente y aprovecha para cuidarlo, eres el más indicado para eso. Pero no lo ahogues con la verdad, intenta ir de a poco si él pregunta algo ¿sí? Te daré los medicamentos que tiene que tomar.

-E-Está bien. Lo cuidaré – accedió, tomando la receta.

Peter pensaba y pensaba en cómo tendría que volver a conquistarlo. Pudo hacerlo una vez, podría repetirlo. Ahora contaba con la ventaja de conocer al hombre. Por eso cruzó la calle para comprar una docena de donas y llevárselas, sabía que eran sus favoritas. Se las llevó con cariño e ilusión mientras pensaba que con eso podría sorprenderlo. Pero, al llegar a su habitación, vio algo que le destruyó el corazón: Tony estaba coqueteando impunemente con una de las enfermeras.

No pudo soportar más.

Dejó caer el paquete al piso y se fue corriendo a uno de los baños para llorar en paz. Alguien tocó la puerta un rato después.

-¿Peter? ¿Quieres salir? — pero el chico no respondió, aquella voz insistió—¿Peter? Soy Steve, necesito hablar contigo…

El joven salió y se lo encontró mirándolo con pena.

-C-Creo que ya no me ama – le respondió con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

El rubio inhaló profundamente.

-Debes entender que el ahora no está en su sano juicio por lo que le sucedió, a todos nos ha ido mal... Dale más tiempo porque en serio lo necesita, te lo digo por experiencia. Yo sé que él te ama como a nadie. Me lo dijo todas las veces que algo te pasaba. Ten.

Steve le ofreció una caja de pizza.

-Vi que se te cayeron las donas, llévale esto. De seguro lo vas a sorprender.

Peter la aceptó y respiró profundamente, tendría que poner su mejor cara para lo que le esperaba aún sin saber cómo podría continuar todo aquello.

*

Y así fue por algunas semanas corriendo de aquí para allá trayendo cosas para Tony en el hospital: comida, computadora, piezas y herramientas para trabajar, etc. Esos momentos compartiendo cosas que Peter sabía, aun tenían en común, empezó a dar resultados pues el hombre empezaba a recordar con claridad algunas cosas previas a aquel desafortunado accidente. Los mantenía unidos gran parte del tiempo, platicando, escuchando aquellas canciones que habían significado mucho para él y sobre todo, a Peter le daban la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, que en serio tenía una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo con él. A pesar de que Tony aún no recordaba a Peter, si parecía confiar en él.

Aquello era un avance.

-Por alguna razón, me siento cómodo contigo.

\- Oh… gracias – le había respondido, feliz.

Tony se quitó los lentes para mirarlo a los ojos, con una ceja arqueada.

-Dime, niño. Que esto quede entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó el mayor tras asegurarse de que el chico le daba toda su confianza— Antes del accidente, ¿yo tenía pareja o algo así? Porque recuerdo haberme despertado con un anillo de bodas pero nadie me quiere responder.

Peter se mordió el labio y asintió cabizbajo, esperando que sus sentimientos no lo traicionaran.

-Que extraño… al menos recordaría eso, porque estar casado no es cualquier cosa, ¿no crees?

-Si… lo es en verdad… señor – agregó, por último.

-¿Y por qué no vino a verme?

Otro silencio, Peter solo pudo encogerse de hombros para no ponerse a llorar frente a él y terminar confesándole la verdad. Tony hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, como sea. Tal vez quiso dejarme. No sé cómo pude casarme en primer lugar. Es algo de lo que nunca me creía capaz

-¿Eso cree? ¿Nunca podría casarse y amar a alguien? – le preguntó Peter, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Lamentablemente, me cuesta mantener compromisos – se excusó sin darle más importancia - Ah, pásame la computadora, quiero revisar algo.

Peter fue a hacer lo pedido sin muchas ganas, pero se tropezó con una pieza de motor y terminó cayéndose sobre el hombre en la camilla. Este, en vez de empujarlo o algo así, inesperadamente sonrió y lo tomó de las caderas sin mediar palabra, pegándose a su cuerpo.

-¡Peter! No sabía que te interesaba de esa manera… No tenías por qué tirarte sobre mi así. Podrías habérmelo pedido—respondió con voz ligeramente sorprendida y tratando de darle un tono pícaro a ese inesperado momento.

-Y-Yo… -balbuceó Peter, pero fue callado con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Nunca experimenté con chicos – murmuró, acariciando su mentón con una sonrisa - Pero tú eres lindo, me interesa probar…

Pero Tony se sorprendió cuando el chico comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué pasa? No llores, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Sólo fue una broma…

Se disculpó genuinamente, pero solo recibió más lágrimas.

-N-No es eso. Yo de verdad quiero. Pero no es correcto, no si usted no lo recuerda…

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que debería recordar? —preguntó intrigado.

Peter se enjugo las lágrimas y amagó a irse.

-Déjelo ¿sí? No pasó nada, he estado un poco estresado y sensible, pero no es por eso. Olvídelo.

Pero el hombre le tomó del brazo.

-Espera, dímelo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?

Pero al voltear, vio sobre la cama el celular de Peter, que había caído con el chico. Tony vio que se había encendido y lo tomó para ver la foto del fondo de pantalla. Eran ellos dos. Ambos usaban trajes y el chico tenía flores en su mano. Parecía una foto de boda. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso Peter…?

-¿Ahora recuerdas? – murmuró bajito, casi que con miedo.

Tony dejó el teléfono a un lado, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y tras todas aquellas escena agolpándose en su mente, todos aquellos recuerdos felices y los de las batallas, por fin reconoció a Peter. Todos los recuerdos volaron por su mente a máxima velocidad: la primera vez que se conocieron, la primera confesión, el primer beso, su boda…

-Peter… mi amor. Como pude ser tan tonto. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, llorando, emocionados de por fin haberse encontrado otra vez.

-C-Creí que nunca me recordarías – sollozó, aferrándose a Tony y buscando refugio en su pecho.

-Prometo no hacerlo, Peter… nunca más, lo siento tanto. Te amo.

-Yo también…

Tenían mucho para ponerse al día. Pero lo harían.

Nada borraría su amor.


	3. Dia 3: AU de medicina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a ekjelootsuho por ayudarme con este fic, dar ideas y betearme uwu sos todo linda. Sin vos esta historia no existiria!

**Corazón en disputa.**

****

Se veía pálido y cansado, y como no estarlo en la sala de espera del hospital. Se encontraba ahí debido a unas arritmias y palpitaciones extrañas que le habían surgido hace ya unos meses. En un principio intentó ignorarlas, pero cuando se desmayó en plena clase de educación física luego de trotar un poco, los directivos del colegio habían llamado a su tía preocupados, y este había tenido que decirle la verdad.

Y es por eso que se encontraban allí hoy. May sostenía su mano con cariño y esperaba su lado. La mujer se veía incluso más cansada que él, preocupada de que su sobrino de apenas 17 años tuviera ya problemas cardiacos a una edad tan joven. Luego de esperar una hora se les informó que podían ingresar al consultorio.

\- Hola, doctor Stark. Soy May Parker – saludó la mujer, amable.

\- Un placer, señora Parker – el hombre miró al muchacho, interesado - Y tú debes ser Peter.

\- Es un placer, doctor.

Peter le dio la mano al atractivo doctor quien lo saludó cordialmente. Se decía que era de los mejores cirujanos del hospital y esto dejaba tranquilo a Peter. La mujer le explicó los síntomas que su sobrino presentaba, con algunas acotaciones de Peter entremedio, y presento una radiografía que habían hecho antes de presentarse para la consulta.

El joven esperaba nervioso un diagnóstico, pataleando sin darse cuenta. El hombre observó todo con atención y tomó aire antes de tomar la palabra.

\- Peter, no es fácil decirte esto – otra pausa algo larga – Pero… aquí veo que tienes un defecto cardiaco congénito que ha comenzado a provocarte todos estos síntomas que me estás diciendo tener.

Tía y sobrino se miraron con pánico en sus rostros. Aquello que el doctor les explicaba sonaba a una sola cosa: muerte inminente. Pero el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire para proseguir, les explicó exactamente que era el defecto y cómo este afectaba a la salud del chico de una forma objetiva.

\- Miren, seré franco con ustedes. En estos casos, muchos piensan que ya no hay esperanzas.

Los dos se miraron con profunda tristeza. Pero luego, el hombre sonrió, desconcertándolos.

\- Pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Necesitas un trasplante de corazón. Podemos conseguirte uno en no mucho tiempo para la cirugía.

\- ¿Y cuándo cree que eso sería posible, doctor? – Preguntó May con el rostro iluminado por la esperanza – Digo, que el trasplante y la cirugía funcionen.

El hombre reviso algunos documentos.

\- Primero deberemos hacer estudios médicos. Tendremos que tenerte ahí unos días antes de la cirugía, para ver tu estado. No voy mentirte: existe una oportunidad de que esto no funcione – le advirtió – Ya que la situación puede empeorar en la cirugía.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el consultorio hasta que por fin Peter lo rompió.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

El hombre volvió a darle la mano, sonriendo, y Peter sintió un escalofrío.

\- Estas en buenas manos – respondió con admiración.

*

Una semana después, Peter volvió al hospital para hacerse otro estudio. Esta vez debía ir por su cuenta ya que May se encontraba trabajando y no podía acompañarlo. Fue hasta la sala de espera y luego de un rato, lo llamaron. Entro al consultorio esperando al ya conocido doctor Stark, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con otro hombre sospechosamente parecido. Solo que este tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y canas a los costados del oscuro cabello. Pero la barba era casi idéntica.

Este hombre le sonrió encantadoramente mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo, y Peter correspondió dudoso al no conocerlo.

\- Stephen Strange – se presentó el doctor con una sonrisa – Tu debes ser Peter ¿No?

\- S-Si – murmuró tímido – Espere ¿Strange me dijo?

\- Así es – respondió casi con orgullo.

Peter no pudo entreabrir la boca en sorpresa.

\- ¡Dicen que usted es el mejor cirujano del país!

Stephen rio con elegancia.

\- Pues eso dicen muchos. Tengo una leve fama en el ámbito de la medicina.

\- ¡Sería un placer que ustedes me operase! – exclamó el muchacho - Pero el doctor Stark ya se encargara de eso. Oh ¿Y dónde está el ahora? Creí que lo vería para este estudio.

El doctor apretó levemente la mandíbula luego de oír al muchacho.

\- Ocupado con otro paciente, yo te cuidaré hoy y me encargaré de tus estudios – respondió levemente cortante, pero sin dejar de sonreír – Aprovecho para decirte que, aunque él te dijo que sería el encargado de tu cirugía eso aún está por verse. Podría ser yo el que la realizara, más adelante, claro.

Peter enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, depende la gravedad de la cirugía, tu historial médico, etc. Y, la verdad, un trasplante de corazón no es algo sencillo. Pero para mí sería pan comido, he hecho cientos de veces esa cirugía.

Peter asintió mientras se distraía viendo la pared, llena de varios certificados, premios, y fotografías del doctor. Sí que era una celebridad de la medicina. Pero se distrajo cuando Strange lo llamó.

\- Acuéstate en la camilla, empezaremos con un chequeo de rutina.

El hombre palpó su cuello y le levanto un poco la camisa por detrás para sentir sus latidos. El frio del estetoscopio se contrastaba con la cálida mano del hombre.

\- Bien, seguiremos con un electrocardiograma. Esto… debes quitarte la camisa.

Peter obedeció sin pensar, pues era una cuestión médica. Pero no se esperaba que el doctor se quedara viéndolo fijamente con ojos brillantes y mordiéndose el labio. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a ponerle los electrodos en el pecho, con mucho cuidado. Peter noto como levemente su mano tocó su abdomen.

\- Entonces, dime … - murmuró revisando la máquina y viendo fijamente al torso del joven - ¿Qué harás cuando termines la escuela? ¿Es tu último año, no?

\- Así es – confirmó el muchacho - Pues… Iré a la universidad. Como todos, supongo.

\- ¿Y qué estudiarás?

\- Mm… no lo sé aún. Pero algo que me guste, obvio. Estaba entre física molecular o bioingeniería. Algo relacionado a las ciencias.

El hombre rio ante la respuesta. No se esperaba semejantes opciones.

\- Te irá bien, Peter. Pareces listo…

El joven se sonrojó. Que un doctor así de reconocido lo elogiara era una caricia directa a su ego.

\- ¿Eso cree, doctor Strange?

Strange se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

\- Si… de verdad lo creo…

***

Durante los siguientes 3 meses, Peter fue de aquí para allá haciéndose estudios y turnándose con los doctores Strange y Stark. Debía confesar que con el doctor Strange podía hablar de cosas más serias y científicas, acerca de la cirugía y así, o sobre qué carrera seguir en el futuro. Pero con el doctor Stark era diferente, parecido a un amigo. Este le escuchaba y aconsejaba en su vida, como un guía o modelo a seguir.

Con el paso del tiempo y los múltiples chequeos, ya era algo innegable que a Peter le gustaba aquel hombre que además era muy atractivo. Sabía que esto no era correcto porque bueno, el hombre no era su doctor ¿Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si lo veía 3 veces por semana y hasta mas también a veces. Incluso cuando lo revisaba y este se encontraba casi desnudo sobre la camilla y sentía como le revisaban, no podía negar querer más de aquel tacto… o esperaba ser besado cuando le tenía cerca. Aun no entendía muy bien que le sucedía pues era muy joven. Pero si reconocía aquel pequeño amor que nacía en su débil y enfermo corazón. Creía como un tonto que, al cambiarlo, sus sentimientos también lo harían.

Pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así.

***

Se le había informado a Peter que un paciente que había estado en coma hace ya dos años sería desconectado por orden de su familia, y este tenía un corazón sano que podrían donarle. Mañana por la mañana tendrían el órgano listo para él, y por eso preferían que se quedase en el hospital de noche, así ya podría estar allí para el trasplante. May lo acompañó al hospital y le dijo que lo vería por la mañana, antes que comience la cirugía.

\- Tu habitación es la 108, en el último piso – le dijo la recepcionista.

Tomó el ascensor y busco la puerta con aquel número, hasta que llegó y al abrir la puerta, por poco creyó que era una broma o un error.

Aquella habitación era como una suite, más linda que toda su casa. Con televisión de pantalla plana, un mini bar, baño privado, XBOX, juegos, y comics o libros.

\- ¿Q-Que?

Los dos doctores entraron justo en ese momento, a cada lado de Peter.

\- Oh, queríamos ver tu reacción cuando la vieras – le dijo Stark.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Strange - Es la mejor habitación del hospital.

\- Parece una habitación de hotel cinco estrellas – respondió Peter, mirando asombrado a su alrededor. Se esperaba una camilla con una mesa, una televisión como mucho.

\- Yo la pedí para ti – respondió Tony.

El chico se sonrojó ante aquel gesto.

\- Gracias, doctor Stark.

El hombre se le quedo mirando un segundo. Pero Stephen carraspeó e interrumpió el momento levemente.

\- Pues fui yo quien convenció a los directivos de permitirlo, así que fuimos los dos en ese caso.

\- Pero yo propuse la idea – respondió el otro antes de proseguir - También te pedimos comida de mi restaurant favorito, el Eleven Madison Park.

\- Y yo – lo cortó Stphen – Te compré un postre de Butterly Bakeshop. La mejor pastelería de la ciudad. Seré tu cirujano y debo hacer que te sientas cómodo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – lo cortó Tony – Yo seré su cirujano.

Stephen lo miró con arrogancia.

\- Eh, no. Yo soy el mejor y más apto para operarlo.

\- Pues yo lo conocí primero – se atajó el otro, sacando pecho y acercándose.

\- ¡Él es mío! – gritaron al unísono, sin darse cuenta que Peter los miraba sin entender nada. Fue ahí que los dos hombres entraron en razón.

\- Esto… mío en el sentido que yo debería operarte – se corrigió Tony.

\- O yo – atajó Strange.

\- Pero eso lo hablaremos luego. Mañana por la mañana tendremos la cirugía.

Strange recibió una llamada de urgencia y se despidió rápidamente.

  * Descansa Peter. Y tú, Stark, cuidado ¿Eh?



El hombre lo ignoró y esperó a que se fuera para acercarse al joven, quien estaba sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Nervioso?

El chico asiente tímidamente. A pesar de estar en buenas manos, teme por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

El hombre sonríe para calmarlo.

\- Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Peter siguió al mismo por un pasillo hasta subir varias escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta.

\- No debería hacerlo, pero… qué más da. Ven. Solo se vive una vez.

El doctor abrió la puerta e invitó a Peter a pasar. Se encontró con la terraza del hospital, la cual era enorme. Podía verse toda la ciudad desde ahí. El hombre saco de su bolsillo una lata de gaseosa, se la ofreció a Peter y él se quedó con otra.

\- La traje de la máquina expendedora. Pero sh, es un secreto.

El chico rio antes de perderse en la vista y abrir su lata.

\- Es hermoso aquí…

\- Lo sé – contesto el doctor – No le digas a Strange que te traje aquí, dirá que soy un irresponsable.

\- Prometo no hacerlo – accedió, riéndose.

Luego de un silencio largo y tranquilo, el hombre le preguntó una cosa a su paciente.

\- ¿Que te motiva a seguir, Peter? – le pregunta Tony mientras miran las estrellas.

El joven se tomó un momento para pensar en su respuesta.

\- Yo… yo quiero cuidar de mi tía. No podría perdonarme dejarla sola. Por eso necesito que todo salga bien, doctor. Necesito seguir con vida.

\- Lo harás, Peter – le prometió el hombre – Te juro que así será. Todo saldrá bien.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor Stark. Y bueno, le agradeceré al doctor Strange cuando lo vea.

\- Hmm – no contestó debido a los celos.

Pero Peter no notó aquello.

*

La noche de paz previa a la tormenta podía parecer agradable.

Pero… el joven no había podido dormir durante toda la noche. Se le notaba en sus ojeras. Por la mañana le llegó la noticia: seria el doctor Stark quien oficiaría la cirugía.

May había pasado a verlo antes de que lo anestesiaran y lo abrazó con fuerza, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Eres el mejor sobrino que podría tener ¿Lo sabias?

Peter correspondió al abrazo.

\- Soy tu único sobrino.

La mujer rio.

\- Lo sé. Te veré después, todo saldrá bien. Te amo.

El chico la vio irse justo cuando los enfermeros pasaron a buscarlo para llevarlo al quirófano. Estaba muy nervioso, pero debía ser fuerte. Le aplicaron la anestesia que le hizo efecto casi al instante.

Luego de anestesiarlo y esperar a que hiciera efecto, fue la hora de comenzar. Sería una cirugía complicada, pero debía llevarse a cabo a pesar de todo.

Todo comenzó bien, cortaron el esternón para poder llegar a retirar el corazón enfermo. El doctor pedía lo que necesitara y lo recibía. Pero a las pocas horas surgieron complicaciones. El pulso de Peter bajo demasiado y Tony casi entra en pánico. Sudaba de los nervios, no podía equivocarse, no ahora, no con este paciente.

No podía perderlo.

Creyó que el fin era inminente, pero fue ahí que alguien apareció como si de un milagro se tratase calzándose un par de guantes y ajustándose la mascarilla.

\- ¡Stephen!

\- No podemos perderlo, Tony – el hombre miro la enfermera y prosiguió – Pinzas y succión.

Ambos trabajaron codo a codo, turnándose y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para estabilizar al chico

Entre los dos siguieron ayudándose y turnando. Costó, pero pudieron lograrlo. El nuevo corazón ya se encontraba en el chico y con varios puntos en su pecho, la herida estaba cerrada. Los hombres se encontraban exhaustos, pero complacidos de haberlo logrado.

Peter despertó varias horas después, completamente cansado y adolorido. Pero feliz de haber sobrevivido, y en plena gratitud con sus doctores. No sabía cómo agradecer semejante acto de heroísmo. Ni cómo reaccionar al ver todas las flores y regalos que estos le habían dejado. Pero lo mas importante fue un regalo en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Los hombres se la habían dado personalmente.

  * Ahora que tienes un corazón nuevo, pensamos que esto podría ser de tu gusto – le dijo Tony, mirándolo con expectativa.



Era un collar de plata con un dije de corazón anatómico. Peter sonrió y se lo puso al instante, perdidamente enamorado del regalo.

  * Muchas gracias, es precioso. No tenían por qué molestarse.
  * No es molestia, nos alegra que te guste – respondió Stephen, mirando el collar que los dos habían elegido, casi como tregua.



Regalar un corazón fue regalar vida, y más a un joven que la merecía.

Ambos médicos le hicieron un seguimiento en las semanas posteriores. Ambos médicos constantemente pasaban a visitarlo para ver cómo se encontraba, pasaban tiempo haciéndole compañía o dándole medicamentos para el dolor.

A Peter no le importaba aquella cicatriz en su pecho, eso era lo de menos. Poco a poco mejoró hasta llegar al mes. Y por fin le dieron el alta.

\- Doctor Stark, doctor Strange – les había dicho el muchacho antes de irse a su casa a seguir recuperándose – De verdad, no sé cómo agradecerles.

\- No es necesario, Pete – respondió Tony.

\- A nosotros nos alegra que estés bien y sano. No dudes en consultarnos ante cualquier problema.

\- Lo haré de ser necesario – prometió, sonrojado – Y… sé que esto no es correcto, pero debo hacerlo.

Abrazó a los dos rápidamente antes de irse corriendo al taxi, dejándolos confundidos.

\- ¡Volveremos a vernos! ¡Gracias por todo!

Lo vieron partir, y suspiraron al unísono.

\- Sí que es un chico especial ¿No crees?

\- Si… - confirmó Tony – Lo es en verdad…

Extrañarían demasiado al muchacho.

**_Prologo._ **

Habían pasado seis años desde aquella cirugía. Pero el hospital seguía igual, con sus dos doctores estrellas y al mismo tiempo rivales. No había un día que no extrañasen al muchacho de cabello castaño, su dulzura y ganas de vivir.

Fueron convocados por el director del hospital, Nick Fury, para un anuncio importante en su oficina. Los dos doctores entraron y tomaron asiento. El hombre fue directo.

\- Tendrán a un nuevo doctor en entrenamiento, recientemente graduado y con honores. Es muy joven aun, pero les juro que es casi un prodigio de la medicina. – fue ahí que no pudo evitar sonreír - Tal vez lo recuerden.

Ambos se miraron confundidos y voltearon al oír la puerta abrirse.

\- Director Fury, lamento llegar… tarde…

Todos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Los doctores no podían creerlo. Era… Peter Parker, el joven al que habían operado hace años. Un poco más alto, pero con la misma cara de niño y una bata de médico.

\- Sorpresa- saludó, sonriéndoles.

Los doctores por poco se desmayan. Pero la risa del director los despertó.

\- Sabía que les agradaría volver a ver al muchacho.

\- ¿P-Pero como…?

El chico rio levemente.

\- Pues… decidí estudiar medicina porque quería salvar vidas, como ustedes salvaron la mía. Y apenas me gradué, pedí tener la residencia en éste hospital para verlos de nuevo y trabajar juntos.

Fury palmeó la espalda del muchacho, divertido con la situación.

\- Vamos, denle un paseo por el hospital para que sepa donde esta cada área. Y ya que estamos, les doy la tarde libre para que se pongan al día. Peter debe sentirse tal y como en casa. Háganlo sentirse cómodo, es una orden.

Por suerte, tendrían al muchacho para ellos dos solamente de vuelta, y por un buen tiempo…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara en un one shot ;)


	4. Día 4: AU Histórico.

**Aviso: Esta historia esta basada en la supuesta relación entre Rasputin y el príncipe Felix Yusupov. Me basé lo mas que pude en la historia real, testimonios, etc. Pero también agregue escenas ficticias para dramatismo. Sepan entenderlo, no soy historiadora. Es mas una ficción levemente inspirada en la realidad que sucede en el Imperio Ruso antes de la revolución.**

La llegada del monje oscuro había provocado más de un problema en la realeza zarina.

Varios le odiaban, varios le amaban. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo: Anthony Edward Stark era un hombre carismático. Pero también, mal conocido por su gran apetito sexual e ideales libertinos, casi vulgares podría decirse. Y por tener una especie de misticismo para curar males que podrían parecer fatales. De hecho, el era el encargado de velar por la salud del futuro heredero al trono. Pero eso no le salvaba de ser aborrecido por una selecta parte de la nobleza.

Pero había una excepción entre todos estos, y este era el príncipe Peter Benjamin Parker. Su relación con el monje no podría ser más interesante. Stark había caído rendido ante los encantos del muchacho, ambos pasaban horas y horas discutiendo lecturas o ideas como dos amigas íntimas, mientras daban largos paseos junto al rio o en los jardines.

Peter, de apenas unos veinte tantos años, era considerado joven y bello, muchos decían que si este fuera una mujer le cortejarían. Pero al estar casado con la princesa, debía mantener una imagen pulcra, limpia. Y es por su apariencia que muchos creían que la utilizaba para seducir al monje y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con la familia imperial, ya que consideraban al campesino como un hereje que amenazaba en contra de la elite, los ideales patrióticos o incluso que era un doble agente del régimen anti-zarista. Pero Peter no pensaba aquello, o al menos decidía ignorar lo que le susurraban del hombre con el que pasaba tanto tiempo, pues ambos estaban juntos todos los días, daban hasta una imagen de amigos cercanos.

Mas mucha gente no sabía la verdad

Pasaban horas y horas juntos todos los días, daban una imagen de amigos cercanos. Mas muchos no sabían la verdad: que aquellas horas se la pasaban tocándose mutuamente, besándose, expresando un sentimiento más prohibido. Podría verse como perverso, enfermo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Era cierto que en un principio, Peter se había convertido en su amigo íntimo, confidente, y discípulo para ver si sus intenciones eran sinceras. Al ser el un noble, temia de una traición interna que pudiera lastimar a su familia o a las demás del circulo. Los nobles le habían dicho que hiciera todo lo necesario, que lo seduzca incluso si debía para conseguir información. El joven había tolerado abrazos, besos y caricias que, aunque espero recibirlas con desagrado, comenzó a disfrutar de alguna manera.

No esperaba enamorarse del enemigo.

\- Mi querido Peter – lo saludó el hombre, tomando sus manos con delicadeza y acariciándolas con pulgares, cuando se lo encontró en uno de los jardines.

El príncipe sonrió, levemente sonrojado, devolviendo la caricia en la mano para luego mirar a ambos lados y arrastrarlo detrás de unos árboles. Allí le envolvió en brazos antes de probar sus labios.

\- No podía contenerme. Anthony… te necesito.

El mayor tomó su rostro con cariño.

\- Podrían vernos, querido mío. Ahora que estás casado con la princesa Gwendolyn, eso sería un escándalo. Debemos ser discretos, ven a mi habitación.

\- Al anochecer – le respondió – Primero paseemos por los jardines. Es un día precioso.

Anthony acarició su mejilla.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Caminaron juntos por los jardines del palacio de San Petersburgo, conversando y platicando con entusiasmo. Pero esta imagen no era bien recibida por los opositores. Rogers, Romanoff y los demás miraban desde una de las ventanas del palacio, pues no aprobaban la amistad de esos dos, lo consideraban una falta de respeto al orden social. Aquel monje que era el principal protector y curandero del hijo del zar, era intocable y amado y odiado en las altas esferas. Peter solo era el esposo de la sobrina del zar, pero parte de la familia real.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos convertimos en amantes? – pregunto el príncipe con aire nostálgico, haciendo reír al mayor.

\- Nunca lo olvidaría. Eras un poco más joven.

\- Acudí a ti para que “curaras” mi condición, como si fuera una enfermedad.

\- Lo recuerdo – rio ligeramente – Muchos dicen que hago milagros, pero no es una enfermedad amar a los iguales. Por ende, no puedo curarla.

Peter le miró con una sonrisa. A pesar de venir de un origen humilde, Anthony le entendía más que cualquier noble de su círculo. Poseía una mentalidad tan abierta y comprensiva que no parecería acorde a su tiempo. El joven siempre tuvo intereses diferentes, le gustaba usar ropa de mujer y seducir a los hombres como broma, coquetear con ellos descaradamente incluso. Anthony encontraba gracia en esto y no asco como los demás. Incluso le decía que se veía adorable vestido de mujer.

Pero todo amor tenía un tiempo.

Las peleas entre la pareja comenzaron a hacer cada vez más contantes, los gritos le ganaban a los besos, las acusaciones a las caricias, y así. Peter moría de celos al ver a su amante rodeado constantemente de mujeres de la nobleza, admiradoras de sus dotes místicos y carisma. Notaba como Anthony las conquistaba con una mirada. Y aunque mil veces le había jurado al príncipe que nunca las había llevado a la cama, este no le creía.

\- Debes entender, tengo que mantener buena relación con la familia real. No puedo simplemente alejarlas – le intento explicar de forma tranquila, pero eso no calmó la ira de su amante.

Si puedes pero no quieres. Apenas me prestas atención siquiera – le reclamó entre lágrimas - ¡Yo soy lo único que necesitas!

\- Peter, no seas asi – exclamó, tomándolo de los hombros – Te estas comportando como un niño malcriado.

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una bofetada.

\- Nunca más me digas niño, soy un príncipe y tu un simple campesino al que deje entrar en mi cama.

Y así, se fue corriendo con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Pero fue recibido en los brazos de los opositores, quienes escucharon sus dolencias y le dieron la razón al joven príncipe, sacando provecho a la pelea de los amantes. Fue Rogers quien tomó la palabra, aprovechando que la herida se encontraba fresca.

\- Entendemos tu dolor. Peter… el es una amenaza, tiene a todos los zares y allegados en el bolsillo. Pero no a nosotros. Stark juega a ser un santo, pero es el diablo con forma de hombre – exclamó con asco - Si este campesino sigue ganando poder, perderemos todo. Le dará lugar a los opositores, y si estos entran al palacio, nos van a tirar al pueblo para destrozarnos como si fueran perros. Seremos nada. Debemos terminar con él. Es por eso que… quiero contarte acerca de un plan.

Peter aceptó escuchar la conspiración. Luego de un rato, la conclusión estaba clara.

Debían asesinar al monje.

*

Otra vez volvía al principio: utilizar sus encantos para convencerlo de comer de su mano, y fue asi que lo hizo. Cuando el monje entro a su habitación y encontró al joven sentado en uno de los sillones esperándolo, se acercó con duda pues creyó que lo odiaba.

\- Ve venido a hablar contigo, para pedirte disculpas.

Sello sus palabras con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla, a los cuales el monje correspondió.

Peter le endulzó el oído, mientras le besaba el cuello y le ofrecía una noche intima para reconciliarse.

\- Comeremos todos juntos, será agradable. Y luego, cuando se vayan… - finalizó su propuesta murmurando en su oído, la cual Stark correspondió con un beso en la mejilla, aceptando.

La noche siguiente, lo recibió de brazos abiertos en uno de los palacios de su familia. Se encontraba acompañado de otros nobles. Stark saludó a todos y luego, se sentaron a comer unos pasteles que había sobre la mesa. Peter le ofreció un lugar justo en frente suyo, mientras le servía una copa de vino.

\- Prueba este, lo guardé especialmente para ti…

El hombre cumplió el deseo de su amado, y todos miraron expectantes. Aquellos pasteles con cianuro tenían la finalidad de terminar con la vida del hombre de una vez por todas. Pero al cabo de un rato, nada había sucedido. Peter les indicó con una mirada que los dejasen solos, y siguió ofreciéndole mas y mas pasteles envenenados.

Pero el hombre se encontraba en excelente estado. Un poco borracho, por el vino, pero vivo.

\- Peter, ya no quiero probar estos pasteles – murmuró, arrastrando las palabras – Quiero probarte a ti…

Un beso en su cuello le hizo flaquear, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo con cuidado.

\- Mi querido Anthony… - comenzó el joven, con un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mi príncipe?

Peter le miro como se miró a alguien que despides para siempre. Bajó la vista, y susurró con sus rosados labios.

\- Sabes que te amo ¿No? Como nunca amé a nadie.

Anthony le miró confundido. No comprendía las palabras de su amado.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Con profunda pena, suspiró.

\- Si… así es, amor mío. He de confesar que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero tampoco contigo. Por eso es mejor terminar con todo – se acercó a darle un último beso en los labios, como el ángel de la muerte besa a sus víctimas - Adiós…

Sin pensarlo, sacó un arma que tenía escondida en su bolsillo y apuntó hacia el frente.

Jaló el gatillo cerrando los ojos.


End file.
